


【1929】另类羊头牌

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 辣鸡小情侣的奇葩吵架活动在德国队引起的蝴蝶效应
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 1





	【1929】另类羊头牌

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要见《赛后会议》

国家队新赛季的成绩可以说是让人觉得挫败，这个赛季留在A级还要得益于欧国联的扩军，上个月的两场平局都非常可惜，手拿把攥的6分一下子变成了2分，即便诺伊尔上次没有被征召亲临团队的糟糕氛围，这次在前往科隆的飞机上也不由得微皱着眉头。

诺伊尔没想到飞机降落后打开手机可以收到维尔纳的信息，一是很快大家就要在球队集合了，二是他和自己也没太多私交。

“队长，最近这几天我总能看见凯时不时地摆弄一沓卡片，或许他开始对羊头牌感兴趣了。”

自从Thomas和Mats离开国家队，他的牌局就很难组起来了。凯最近对羊头牌感兴趣？诺伊尔一扫在飞机上的担忧，新的牌搭子出现了！

詹知道为了自己的祖国征战是一件非常骄傲的事，但是布兰特这几天怎么看怎么和正常两个字不搭边，亢奋得异常。而且他莫名觉得还有点咬牙切齿。

“Marco，Julian怎么了？”在更衣室里，詹趁布兰特去冲澡时悄悄问罗伊斯。

“啊？Julian怎么了？”罗伊斯思索了一下布兰特最近的表现，“可能要是回国家队比赛兴奋吧，毕竟和凯也有一阵没见面了。”

今天是大家来国家队报道的日子，大家大都已经到了，个别几个晚些来，明天照常是团队训练，今晚教练也没有什么安排。既然如此，那么不如来一把益智的羊头牌。

诺伊尔没忘记维尔纳给他发的消息，在酒店大厅遇到了塔，“Jonathan，你知道凯在哪吗？”

“额，队长，这个时间他应该在房间里吧。”

“谢了。”告别了塔的诺伊尔迈着轻快的步伐，哼着不成调的曲子走到了哈弗茨的房间门口。

诺伊尔敲开哈弗茨的房门时觉得哈弗茨一定不会拒绝自己，他知道Julian是凯的室友，甚至盘算好了，如果Julian不想落单的话，也可以带上他。

门猛地从内侧被打开，诺伊尔突然觉得有点尴尬，哈弗茨的脸上似乎还带着一点恼怒之意。“额，Hi，凯，我听说你最近对羊头牌很感兴趣，要不要去棋牌室一起打一会？”

“队长，你来的正好，进来说吧。”

布兰特正盘着腿坐在其中的一张床上，詹端坐在旁边的另一张床上，看床单上的褶皱，哈弗茨刚刚一定是坐在布兰特的对面。此刻詹有些疑惑地看向诺伊尔，布兰特的脸上也有着和哈弗茨相像的怒意。

诺伊尔觉得自己得说点什么，他从裤子口袋里掏出一副牌，“我们四个人正好可以打羊头牌。”

“队长，你坐吧。或许我们四个真的可以打个牌。”布兰特有点阴阳怪气的话让诺伊尔不明所以，但他不想失去潜在的牌友还是坐了下来。然后他听到布兰特接着说道，“但是你和Emire是裁判。”

彻底被布兰特绕晕了的诺伊尔终于问道，“你们在搞什么啊？”

接到勒夫征召消息的詹挺平静的，最近他总是稳定地入选国家队。达胡德第一次被一线队征召还有点激动，但是这也是人之常情。可是当他看向露出冷冷一笑的布兰特时，忍不住在心里大喊，队长！（哪个都行）Julian疯了！这可太不正常了！

事实上在心里召唤队长是有用的，之后诺伊尔就敲开了他们的房门，准确的说是布兰特和哈弗茨的房门。不过这是后话了。

先出现的是罗伊斯，听完了詹煞有介事的描述后他笑了，“我大概知道是因为什么了。很遗憾这次我不能亲自去体验修罗场了。给你个建议，如果你不想麻烦的话，就离Julian和凯远点。当然了，靠的近就会收获大量的八卦。”

在前往酒店的车上，布兰特向詹摊牌了。“你不觉得凯很过分吗？跟那么多人勾勾搭搭，我已经打印出了他所有的罪证，我必须要他亲口承认他有多过分。所以Emire，你来当我们的裁判好不好？”

詹不是一个怕麻烦的人，那可是他亲爱的队友们，怎么能说是麻烦呢。但是同样的他也不八卦。“为什么是我？”

“因为我们都在勒沃库森效力过。”

“这有什么关系？我们还都是德国人呢，不然也不会现在坐在这辆车里。”

布兰特继续认真地解释道，“我们曾经是队友，在勒沃库森。”

“咱俩在勒沃库森就做了半年的队友，你怎么不说在多特蒙德我们已经共事快一个赛季了。”

“因为凯没有在多特蒙德效力过。我们需要一个中间人你明白吗，裁判。凯会相信你是刚正不阿的，而我，也根本不需要你的偏袒。我相信我一定能赢了凯，就是这样。”

“你这么一说我就懂了，感谢你们对我人格的肯定，反正今天晚上也没什么事。”

让我们把时间切到现在。

哈弗茨甩出一张照片，是打印出来的ins截图，“又#Braaland是吧。”

布兰特从床单上拿起照片，瞥了一眼，“我没有打tag！”

“合影不是你发的？你又没有助攻他为什么要和他抱抱？而且最重要的是我评论了你，你却没有回复我。你自己看看那底下大家是怎么评论的。”

“大家说的很对，你就是嫉妒。”布兰特反唇相讥，把照片扔回了床上。

哈弗茨被布兰特气笑了，“呵，我嫉妒。我就是嫉妒了怎么了，都是因为你在多特蒙德跟所有人关系都好！”

感觉自己被点到名的詹不由得缩了一下脖子，“凯，你这样容易误伤无辜的人，比如我。”

看着眼前酸溜溜的一幕诺伊尔很想逃，却被詹拉住了，“队长，我相信你。我们都是公正的裁判，你可以把这当做一场另类的羊头牌。”

“你确定这玩意叫羊头牌？！”诺伊尔瞪大了他漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“所以是另类羊头牌。”

布兰特从手中一沓照片中抽出三张甩出来，好像真的在打牌一样，“你好意思说我？上树亚拉伯罕的这个人不是你？三张照片，全方位！无死角！”

哈弗茨自知理亏，声音都小了下来，“进了球以后我庆祝一下又不是不行。”

“我超级杯时进球后也没上树谁啊。”

哈弗茨小声嘟囔着，“那是因为别人背不动你。”

显然他们两个人面对面的距离让布兰特听了个一清二楚，旁边的詹和诺伊尔也强忍住笑意。

布兰特最讨厌别人说他胖，呵呵一笑，“Erling绝对可以背动我，我们下次试试。”

哈弗茨又甩出一张照片，“哈兰德？又是哈兰德，这张，他都揪着你脖领子了，你还能乐呵呵。你真可以啊Julian。”

“难不成我应该一拳把我的队友打翻在地吗？你就是没事找事。”布兰特瞪了哈弗茨一眼，“这张！蹭Timo的车被球迷撞见，你没有车吗？我们以前在勒沃库森都是开同一辆车的！你为什么要蹭别人的车？”

“Timo是你的发小诶！再说顺路去球场不行吗？我看你是没照片可出把这当杀手锏吧。”

“停！”实在看不下去的诺伊尔按住了两个人想要继续甩照片的手。

“队长你已经分出胜负了吗？不行啊我还有大招没出呢。”哈弗茨又甩出一张采访截图，“罗伊斯是我选择加入多特蒙德的原因。队长和Emire你们听听，这表白响彻全欧，全世界都有可能。”

布兰特惊得微张了嘴唇，不甘地抽出一张照片拍在哈弗茨的脸上，“那你自己解释解释为什么我不在国家队，你在发布会上盯着Marco的脸笑得像个傻子？从没见过那么好看的人？”

诺伊尔从床上捡起照片看了一眼，有点惊恐地说，“这不是一年多以前的发布会？你们俩到底打印了多少照片和截图？”

布兰特和哈弗茨闻言异口同声地说道，“没多少，能让他乖乖认输的程度！”

“啊这，年轻人求生欲强是好事。不过，吃Marco的醋真的没必要。想当年啊，算了没什么。”差点追忆过去的诺伊尔及时刹住了车，我为什么要来找凯打牌啊。

布兰特和哈弗茨也没对诺伊尔止住的话头多好奇，他们看着彼此的眼睛，眼中燃起胜利的小火苗，“认输吧，凯。就好像你打游戏总输给我一样。”

“呵呵，你才是，Julian你在多特蒙德放纵得有点过头了。”

就好像决战前放出的最后狠话，他们一同看向詹和诺伊尔，“所以你们觉得谁更过分？是凯吧？对吧？”

“明明就是Julian，Emire 你不可以偏向Julian。队长你说吧。”

詹坐在床上摸着下巴思索了一会，“你们俩要是这么介意对方和别的朋友交往的话，要不分开一段时间试试吧。眼下也没什么好办法解决异地恋不是吗？”

“啊今天天不错啊，你看这月亮，又大又圆。”凯突然看着窗外发出做作的感叹。

“对，今天晚上的面包有点干，我去拿瓶矿泉水吧。凯你要不要？”布兰特起身打开了房间里的mini冰箱。

“你别喝太凉的了，要不咱俩下楼再拿两瓶。就说别都把水放进冰箱里，现在晚上挺冷的了。”

“走吧走吧，听说Leon今晚会在活动室，我们没准可以凑个热闹。”

说着布兰特和哈弗茨就好像什么事也没发生一样离开了房间，全然不顾詹和诺伊尔还坐在床上。

诺伊尔扭头看向詹，“Emire，我觉得我生命中的一个小时被浪费了。”

“额，希望他们身上带了房卡。不过我哪里说得不对了吗？不过今天是阴天啊，天上哪有什么月亮？还有，晚上有提供面包吗？我怎么不记得了。”

诺伊尔静静地看着詹，叹了一口气，“没事，你这样也挺好的。咱们走吧。对了，Timo呢？”

“他因为感冒现在还没来报道。”

在回房间的路上诺伊尔被格雷茨卡叫住了，“队长，要来打羊头牌吗？”

“最近别跟我提羊头牌三个字！还有，告诉Timo，加训！”说着头也不回地回了房间。

“是真的！队长亲口说的！他居然让我不要跟他提羊头牌！是谁在假扮队长呢？”格雷茨卡关上房间门对格纳布里复述了一遍刚才的情景，惊恐地好像看见了德国队输了0：10。

格纳布里把手枕在了脑袋后，“我听说刚才队长去找凯打牌了，难道是输得太狠了？”

“队长这么多年的经验还能输得惨，那凯可真是高手啊。”

“Julian，为什么Serge突然夸我打牌打得好啊？”凯躺在床上看见格纳布里的消息觉得莫名其妙。

“Timo说要被队长加训了？他做了什么吗？”布兰特冲哈弗茨晃了晃手机。

“Emire你站在阳台上干嘛呢？”达胡德一脸懵逼地看着一直往天上瞅的詹。“这是什么国家队的神秘仪式吗？”

詹没搭理达胡德，扯着脖子抬头看，自己一个人嘟囔着，“月亮到底在哪呢？”

“喂，凯，你睡着了吗？”

“快了，马上。”

“我爱你，我只爱你。”

“我也爱你，我也只爱你。”


End file.
